Epilogue of the Persistence Canon: Origins
Alyssa left the balcony of Dragonsreach atop the Great Red Dragon Odahviing, heading towards the ancient Nordic temple of Skuldafn that had stood hidden in the Velothi mountains since the second era. Battling its guardians with her shout Dragonrend and the legendary akaviri katana Dragonsbane, she put an end to the dragons who guarded it. She did not pass through unscathed, but she had come too far to stop now. An army of draugr came for her but it was not to last, for their bodies shattered as she shouted them apart with all three words of Unrelenting force, penetrating the temple and passing its trials she was rewarded with the Storm call shout. Emerging at the top of the temple she displayed her new thu'um and passed by the draugr, for now she controlled the fury of the skies and the undead could not stand against it. Slaying the Dragon Priest of Vengeance, Nahkriin, his mask and staff were now hers to command. With the power of the Priests staff, she unlocked the portal to Sovngarde and entered the god's plane of Aetherius. Alyssa reached Sovngarde the plane reserved for the honored Nord heroes, she passed through Alduin's evil soul snare and reached the whalebone bridge, the only way to the Hall of Valor guarded by the God Tsun, in fair battle against the god of Trials against adversity, Alyssa was granted unrestricted access to the Hall where the heroes of the Ancient wars awaited, she gathered the old heroes of the Dragon war, Gormlaith Golden-Hilt, Hakon One-Eye and Felldir the Old. And with the warriors at her side, she once again entered the soulsnare. To draw out Alduin the four combined their shouts and vanquished the fog that covered the plane, Alduin knew, he could not restore his strength while the heroes controlled his fog and he met them in glorious battle. It was long and arduous yet the conclusion was nowhere in sight, as the battle drew on Alduin did not lose his strength, it was the heroes whose strength began to fail until Tsun raised his battleaxe, the heroes called more to their cause as the hall joined in the battle, for none could stand idly by and let Alduin destroy the world. Jurgen Windcaller, Olaf One-Eye, Ysgramor, Ulfgar the Unending, Erlender, Nikulas, Hunroor and all the Heroes of Sovngarde could no longer watch and do nothing, with fire in their hearts they entered the battle and with a fell swoop Dragonsbane pierced the beast destroying the creature and at last ending the Dragon Crisis of the fourth era. As the light returned, and Sovngarde rejoiced Tsun awarded Alyssa with a powerful shout to call a hero from Sovngarde in her time of need, but her time had not yet come and she had to leave Sovngarde until her time comes again. Tsun returned her to Mundus where she awoke atop the Monahven, the throat of the world. Members of the dov gathered and named her Sahrot Thur, Qahnraan, and Dovahkriid. Mighty Overlord, Vanquisher, and Dragonslayer. The Dragons fled as Paarthurnax spoke to her, for he would gather the dov and teach them the way of the voice. Odahviing pledged himself to Alyssa Lariat, the Princess of Shornhelm. Dragonsbane, still bloodied by Alduin himself was left at the very peak of the Throat of the world, it's hilt adorned by Alyssa's Amulet of Talos forever enchanted by the two words she spoke at the end «Alduin mahlaan.» Alduin's wings, they did darken the sky, His roar fury's fire, and his scales sharpened scythes. Men ran and they cowered, and they fought and they died.They burned and they bled as they issued their cries. We need saviors to free us from Alduin's rage, Heroes on the field of this new war to wage. And if Alduin wins, man is gone from this world, Lost in the shadow of the black wings unfurled. But then came the Tongues on that terrible day. Steadfast as winter, they entered the fray. And all heard the music of Alduin's doom, The sweet song of Skyrim, sky-shattering Thu'um. And so the Tongues freed us from Alduin's rage, Gave the gift of the Voice, ushered in a new Age! And if Alduin's eternal, then eternity's done, For his story is over and the dragons are gone. Category:Stories Category:Persistence Canon